Stroke of Luck
by AurorAngel
Summary: Bellatrix pays a visit to the Three Broomsticks late one stormy night, a frightened Rosmerta can't believe her luck. Warning:explicit femslash, enjoyed light abuse. PLEASE REVIEW.


Author's notes: Rosmerta from the movies not the books (far sexier ;)

It was nice and warm in the Three Broomsticks despite the weather. The light from the fireplace was dim but seemed cheerful compared with the darkness outside where the wind beat sheets of rain against the windows. Rosmerta looked out across her empty pub. Not one customer and not likely to be one either, not with the weather as it was. No one even renting a room for the night.

It had been slower than usual for a while, ever since the incident at the Ministry. Ever since He Who Must Not Be Named officially returned. Rosmerta shivered. She didn't like the thought of him out there. And his Death Eaters as well, they could be anywhere.

She grabbed an old rag and started wiping the clean counter cleaner, wishing a customer would come. She didn't like being alone anymore, didn't feel safe. She was just thinking of closing up early when the door opened and the wet wind pushed in a figure. Rosmerta hurried over to help the customer shove the door closed against the gust.

"Well I must say it is nice ta see a friendly face on a night like..." She stopped short as she took in the figure before her. The person was short, about her height but that was all she could tell. The long black cloak with the hood pulled low covered everything. It was eerie but Rosmerta shrugged it off as the rain. The customer was hiding from the rain.

"Here dear let me hang up your cloak for ya. It's nice and warm by the fire." She took a step closer to the unknown figure who didn't move away but declined her offer.

"I'm alright." A soft and distinctly feminine voice answered before the mysterious woman moved to sit at the closest table. When she did Rosmerta could see long red nails and just the tip of a wand poking out from under the fabric.

Desperate as she was for company Rosmerta found this woman disturbing and wouldn't mind already being rid of her. "This is the Three Broomsticks."

The cloaked figure merely nodded so Rosmerta tried again. "Are ya sure you wasn't looking for the Hog's Head?" She knew this woman seemed more their sort than hers.

"No." The woman shifted slightly pushing her chest farther forward and tipping her head. "You have what I want." She leaned casually back in her chair carefully keeping her face hidden.

Rosmerta found the strange woman invoking feelings other than fear as she looked at the clothed chest wishing she could see what was hidden beneath. Turning away she straightened her own corseted top pushing her breasts farther up and messing with her hair. She wasn't sure why she was primping for someone she couldn't even see.

"Can I get ya a drink?" Turning back to her guest she found she was suddenly self conscious and asked a bit louder than normal, "What'll it be?"

"Fire whisky."

Rosmerta decided she must have imagined the inviting tone to the mystery woman's voice yet she was sure she could feel the stranger's eyes never leaving her.

It was hard to fill the order as she kept glancing up at the other woman. She was now undoing her cloak, just the first buttons, just showing her ample cleavage which she stroked lightly as she brushed long dark curls away. A crash brought Rosmerta back as she realized she'd knocked over a stack of glasses.

"Just bring the bottle." Her costumer called out. Feeling flushed she grabbed a bottle of fire whisky. As she walked around the bar she none too subtly pushed her cleavage up farther and upon reaching the table bent far lower than was necessary. When she turned back to the bar the once soft voice, turned hard, called her back.

"Sit." She surprised herself with how quickly she obeyed, sitting next to the mysterious woman. She wasn't used to taking orders. The stranger took a swig from the bottle and placed it in front of Rosmerta.

Normally she didn't like the idea of sharing a bottle with a customer but seeing as how a good deal of her customers were either balding old men or students half her age that was understandable. However this time she drank imagining how the lips that had touched this bottle before hers would feel kissing along the length of her body.

As the drink burned her throat she looked carefully into the shadows surrounding the figure in front of her, trying to catch a glimpse of anything she could. Even without showing her features the woman gave off a sensual beauty. The woman leaned closer and Rosmerta had to stifle a moan at the view as her eyes ticked down to the bosom straining the light fabric that barely held it in.

"My, you are a pretty one." A silky voice caressed her with its words as she felt a hand glide along her arm. The long nails trailed up across her skin, passing her cheek, pausing at her neck before moving abruptly to her breast. Rosmerta squeaked in surprise but quickly melted beneath the touch.

"Oi," Rosmerta attempted to regain control. "Ya can't just..." but the hand had passed her stomach and now rested on her thigh. The woman grabbed the bottle again taking another deep drink. There was a noise at the door and the woman jumped up.

"Inn's closed."

Waiving her wand the door slammed shut in the face of the new customer who'd been attempting to enter. Rosmerta heard the lock clicking in place and she too jumped up.

"Oi, what are you doin'? You unlock that door." She demanded with a force she didn't really feel she had. Her hand attempted to reach for her wand but her customer turned captor now had her wand trained on her.

That's the first time Rosmerta saw it. The wand. She knew it. She kept up with her news, especially now. There were detailed descriptions of every Death Eater in the papers as of late.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Her voice cracked as she addressed the now identified Death Eater.

An insane cackle sounded from underneath the hood before it was dropped to reveal a face Rosmerta had seen glaring from the cover of the Daily Prophet. Stumbling away she backed herself into the bar, clutching at the counter for support.

"Oh," the woman before her pouted and Rosmerta couldn't help but think for a fleeting moment she looked cute. Tipping her head up Bellatrix advanced slowly her eyes never leaving the curvy woman before her. When she reached her Rosmerta shivered and looked away.

Bellatrix was so close Rosmerta could feel a few soft curls that were not her own tickle her breast and a warm breath against her cheek when Bella spoke.

"And we were getting along so nicely."

A hand reappeared at her thigh and trailed up along her side. "Hhh...how did ya know?" Rosmerta struggled to gasp out as the hand climbed higher.

"Know what?" Bellatrix was pressed against her side now and stood straddling her leg.

"That I like women."

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "Know? I don't care. I'll get my pleasure regardless."

Her hand thrust down Rosmerta's top straight between her plump breasts. The blonde witch couldn't stop the gasp and the moan that followed. When Bellatrix pulled away she wanted to whimper at the loss but she had too much pride. She did however let out a groan as she saw her own wand in the Death Eater's hand. She'd momentarily forgotten that was where she kept it.

It vanished from sight and she flinched, her only chance at defence gone. But she still wouldn't give in.

"I won't tell ya nothin'." She spat defiantly regaining some of her composure. This was it she was sure. She would be tortured or worse at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Name's most loyal servant.

The smile on Bellatrix's face grew impossibly wide. "Do you know anything?"

Rosmerta glanced away looking along her pub, anywhere but at the woman before her. She felt if possible more embarrassed than afraid at the moment.

"I... no."

Bellatrix seemed to find her amusing, as her smile turned to a grin Rosmerta could see the years of neglect Bellatrix had suffered evident in her teeth.

"I thought not."

The insane witch moved in again and Rosmerta flinched as she twined her fingers in her messy golden brown mane. "Now, now, there's no need to fret, love. I'm not here on business, I'm here to play." She yanked the hair back hard so that the shopkeeper was bent backwards over the counter.

When Rosmerta cried out in pain and surprise Bella saw her advantage. Taking it she thrust her tongue in the other woman's mouth and explored it greedily. Rosmerta thrashed wildly against the woman on top of her. At first she fought to get free but a few moments with Bella's tongue sliding against hers and she was clutching the dark-haired witch to her.

Bella lifted them both up and keeping hold of Rosmerta's hair thrust her face into her cleavage. Rosmerta didn't like this, she was being forced to do it or so she kept telling herself and yet she devoured the soft warm flesh beneath her lips. Her hands travelled the other woman's body with a mind of their own and when Bellatrix let out a soft moan Rosmerta felt herself grow wet at the other woman's approval.

She delighted in pleasing the Death Eater but she wanted to curse her. She wanted to ravage her for her own pleasure but wanted to get away, someplace safe. The conflict made her head ache but instead she chose to listen to the ache between her thighs.

Snatching at the thin fabric covering Bella's breast she tore it away and wasted no time in sucking a hard rosy nipple between her lips. She bit down and when Bella hissed in pain Rosmerta glanced up, afraid for her life. But Bellatrix had her head thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Rosmerta's eyes trailed along the exposed flesh. Her lips and teeth soon found Bella's long neck. Nestled in her full soft hair for a moment Rosmerta felt deceptively safe and let out a contented sigh against Bella's creamy skin. The Death Eater seemed to sense her relaxation and thought she'd remind her who she was dealing with.

In a motion too quick to follow Rosmerta found herself pressed up against a cold stone wall. Bella was pinning her to it tearing at her clothes, unlacing her corset and tossing it aside. When she found the clasp of her skirt too difficult to undo she pulled it apart. Rosmerta heard fabric tear as her skirt fell around her ankles.

Bella kissed her ferociously nipping at her lip without a trace of her former gentleness. Running her hand down Rosmerta's stomach she dipped into her lacy knickers. There was a cry of excitement and her hips bucked into the hand as Rosmerta ground against Bella.

Without removing her hand Bellatrix grabbed her roughly with the other and lead her to a stool. Rosmerta sat leaning back against the bar as she watched Bella strip away her knickers and run her fingers through the cream that slicked her thighs.

The Death Eater's eyes watched her coldly but there was a hint of a sick smile playing at her lips. Bella brought her fingers to Rosmerta's lips smearing her cream on them, forcing her to taste herself. Bella's tongue swiped the other woman's lips taking a taste for herself. Presenting her fingers to Rosmerta Bella laughed, her voice husky with arousal, when Rosmerta licked them clean.

"You filthy little whore." Rosmerta gasped and squirmed against the other woman. She was surprised how much she was loving being verbally abused.

Bellatrix slipped an arm around the other woman's head as if cradling her, her hand grasping her far breast. Rosmerta moaned and squirmed more beneath her touch. Glancing to her side she found Bella's tits equal with her face and sucked at a nipple.

Bellatrix squeezed as much of the full breast as her small hand would allow while her other hand travelled lower. Before Rosmerta knew where it was going two fingers were thrust roughly inside her. She cried out and arched farther into the touch. Bella thrust madly in and out of her.

Rosmerta couldn't hear her own cries and shrieks all she knew were the fingers filling her and the sharp nails now digging into her breast. When the fingers curved and rubbed at a spot inside her she felt what she knew had been building up all along explode.

Arching her back she shrieked louder still, clutching to the woman before her. Bella held her almost tenderly until she came back down, her panting lessening.

Then without warning Bella turned suddenly savage. Grabbing Rosmerta again by her curls she pulled her from the barstool.

She collapsed on the floor at the Death Eater's feet. Bella waved her wand and a chair pulled itself away from a table and up to her. Bellatrix sat lazily leaning back, her breasts still exposed from out of her dress. Rosmerta didn't move, afraid to do anything without first receiving explicit orders from the insane witch.

Bellatrix kicked her in the side her pointed boots sure to leave a bruise. "It's my turn now."

Rosmerta crawled in between Bella's open legs and carefully lifted her long skirt. She could feel Bella's eyes staring into her but couldn't tear her own eyes away from You Know Who's favourite follower spread out before her in all her beauty.

Thick dark curls framed pink petal lips that where shining wet with need. Rosmerta kissed along a milky thigh and licked at the cream that coated it. She felt Bella twitch and buck beneath her tongue. She was dizzy with the rich spicy sent of Bella's cunt and needed to taste her more fully.

Licking once along her slit, she thrust her tongue inside. Bella moaned and thrashed, gripping Rosmerta's head to keep it in place she tangled her fingers in the messy hair. Rosmerta's hands caressed her thighs as her tongue lifted; now flicking repeatedly across her clit. Bella moaned then grew suddenly quiet as her grip on the woman's scalp intensified, nails digging in drawing blood.

Rosmerta felt her shudder and Bellatrix collapsed back into the chair. Licking lightly she tried to taste every drop Bella expelled, knowing this would be the last time she tasted a woman this good. Knowing this would be her last moments on earth.

She rose from Bella but remained on the floor. The sexual ecstasy wearing off as she feared what was to come.

Bella watched her lazily through eyes heavy and ready for sleep. She reached down and played with the woman's curls and Rosmerta almost relaxed, leaning into the touch.

"You really are a pretty one." She stroked her cheek and Rosmerta's eyes closed revelling in the soft caress. The caress of a lover, she dared to think.

Bellatrix stood suddenly allowing her sharp nail to slice into the soft cheek. Rosmerta flinched, pulling back she watched Bella don her cloak once more and grab the fire whisky bottle still half full. Stepping to the door she drew her wand suddenly and Rosmerta jumped unable even to duck for cover. But she simply waved it and Rosmerta's vanished wand reappeared within an inch of her fingers.

Bella arched an eyebrow at her as she watched her closely. Rosmerta glanced back to her wand and leaving it in place leaned away from it. She knew she'd never be quick enough to use it anyway.

Bella grinned with satisfaction at her conquest. Rising the bottle as if in a toast to the other woman she nodded her head.

"You'll see me again, next time I get thirsty." And she swept from the Three Broomsticks.

Rosmerta let out a breath she was unaware she'd been holding and snatched up her wand. She sat huddled on the floor naked, gripping it tight to her chest. Shivering from the cold the departing Death Eater had let in she considered herself lucky to be alive.

Considering farther she rose from the floor and hurrying across the room. Stepping behind the bar she checked its contents thinking perhaps she should stock up on fire whisky.

Just in case she gets _really_ lucky.


End file.
